


The United States of America

by RainandRazors



Series: Hetalia States [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 13 colonies - Freeform, America being America (Hetalia), Country OC's, Covid doesnt exist, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, First story, M/M, Multi, Neither does Trump, States are protective, Takes place somewhere in the 20th century unless stated otherwise, shipping?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainandRazors/pseuds/RainandRazors
Summary: Hetalia?! In 2020?The overdone trope of the Nations meeting the states with my own twist!( Please don't be mad if your state doesn't show that much! its hard to have over 50 main characters )
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & USA States (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia States [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. REQUESTS

I'll start this later in the day! For now, I'mma brainstorm 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America and the G8 talk at the meting about meeting the states

The G8 Meeting was going as well as it usually was with France groping England, Prussia sneaking in where he shouldn't be, Canada going un-noticed, and America being strangely quiet. Finally having enough Germany slammed his hands on the table and yelled out for silence.

" QUIET NOW! We're taking break. France take a seat for the love of god " Germany yelled out getting a headache. "Finally" England grumbled after being let go of.  
The meeting was mostly now just whispers with Italy and Prussia being the loudest as always though, it made the other nations realize that America was being more reclusive then usual. " Bout bloody time " England mumbled staring. He was slightly worried over his old charge still." Kolkolkolkol" Russia stared at his long time rival

A couple minutes later America seemed to pop back to life, " Would you guys be interested in meeting the states ? ". The others startled in shock while they knew the states existed they have only seem them in passing and America was fiercely protective over them so this came as a shock. 

" Um- What brought this on you dolt ? " questioned England. Completely ignoring the insult " Well, you guys are basically their somethings and I was thinking ". "For once aru~ ". " Shut up, China! You guys in? " America said with his hero grin leaving China sputtering ( " Insolent Westerner! Respect your elders aru~ !).

He was meant with similar answers of " Why not ?" .

" AWESOME! So warning, the states have held some long grudges. France, you're mostly good! Iggy, you are not, The 13 and others hate your guts. Prussia should be fine so should the Italy's. Germany, I don't know 100% with you. WW1 & 2 spoiled some feelings but you should be fine. China, you should be fine for the most part. Japan, if you stay away from Hawaii you should be fine. Russia, I honestly don't know their feeling with you but Illinois doesn't like you. Mex and Spain we'll wait and see for you two. Anything Else? "

" I uh- don't think so?" Germany said overwhelmed with all the information he just got 

" Cool! I pronounce this meeting over with, Dudes!"

" YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU-!"

Everything went back to normal with America's laughter following him as he exited the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's done! Don't forget to leave requests

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first time doing this and it will mostly be done focusing on the states or nation/state interactions. Please request anything by telling me a prompt, the characters you want, and any event!


End file.
